


Sing and Lie

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Un giorno Weisz sente Laguna cantare e non riesce a resistere ad ascoltarlo. Le cose prenderanno una piega decisamente inaspettata per lui.
Relationships: Laguna Husert/Weisz Steiner, Laguna/Weisz Steiner
Kudos: 1





	Sing and Lie

[ ](https://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/)

Fanfiction partecipante alla challenge Chocolate Box, indetta dal FairyPieceForum

_**Prompt:**_ Scegli una persona che ti guardi come se fosse una magia

**_Sing and Lie_ **

  
  
  
Weisz si stiracchiò come un gatto. Allungò le braccia sopra la testa e tese la schiena fino a sentire quel piacere che annullava ogni fatica. Adorava quei momenti successivi alle proprie fasi creative. Momenti in cui si sentiva in pace ed appagato, apposto col mondo e con se stesso. Dopo una doccia rilassante poi, era davvero, davvero, di buon umore.  
Stava asciugandosi i capelli con un asciugamano morbido quando qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione.  
Urla?  
No, sembrava più... un canto?  
Uscì dalla sua stanza con indosso i pantaloni e l'asciugamano ancora sulla testa. Il canto veniva dalla cabina dello Spirito dell'Acqua.  
"Sa anche cantare!?" pensò davanti alla porta. Non gli piaceva quel tipo, o meglio, il problema era fondamentalmente chi era: uno degli Element Four di Drakken Joe. Per il resto era pure un bell'uomo, un tizio tranquillo, non creava granché problemi e non minava agli equilibri nel gruppo. Era una sorta di ospite silenzioso. Ma già il suo soprannome era un cartello a caratteri cubitali su chi fosse: uno degli scagnozzi dell'assassino di sua madre. Solo questo pensiero gliele faceva girare come pale eoliche. Un conto erano Jinn e Kleene, che erano finiti coinvolti da Drakken a causa di Muller, ma Laguna sembrava apprezzare l'Alchimista Oscuro. Anche troppo per i suoi gusti.  
Weisz fece per tornarsene nella sua cabina, con l'umore leggermente guastato, quando la voce all'interno della camera si alzò. Laguna aveva iniziato a cantare un'altra canzone e Weisz non poté negare che la sua voce fosse dannatamente melodica e virile, dolce e malinconica. Sapeva che era un attore e anche un modello, ma non lo aveva mai visto all'opera e non gli interessava neppure, almeno fino a quel momento. Sentiva l'impellente curiosità di vederlo, incantato dalla sua voce. Aprì piano la porta, urlando dentro di sé di essere totalmente rincitrullito e pure deficiente, che rischiava di essere visto, ma non poté fermarsi. Quando si aprì uno spiraglio, le parole della canzone gli giunsero chiare all'orecchio:  
-Scegli una persona che ti guardi come se fosse una magia.-  
Weisz rimase come incantato. Laguna non si era accorto di nulla ed era completamente preso dal canto. Le sue gote erano leggermente arrossate e gli occhi erano persi fra le note. Restò ipnotizzato dalle sue labbra viola che pronunciavano parole tanto dolci e sublimi. Sembrava una persona del tutto diversa. Il velo malinconico nei suoi occhi tradiva una sorta di tormento interiore che non riusciva a capire se fosse reale o perfettamente recitato. Le note parevano esporre il cuore che lo Spirito dell'Acqua celava sotto la fredda scorza di un muro insuperabile.  
Jinn in confronto era stato un panetto di burro. E dire che fra i due sembrava anche quello più asociale.  
Ma Weisz l'aveva capito da subito, che quello lì cercava disperatamente di stare solo in una bolla.  
"Perché ostinarsi tanto ad isolarsi?" si chiese. "Perché non fa come Jinn e Kleene, se non ha un posto dove andare?"  
Salvo poi ricordarsi di essere stato il primo a respingerlo.  
Come poteva Laguna voler stare su una nave in cui non si sentiva ben accetto?  
"Ma ora è diverso... " si sorprese a pensare. Se voleva restare... lui si sarebbe abituato. Fu sorpreso dalla facilità con cui era giunto a quella conclusione. Era troppo impegnato a passare il tempo a ringhiargli contro che non si era accorto che ormai lo considerava già parte degli abitanti della nave. Un compagno ancora no, ma...  
Mentre pensava a queste cose, non si era reso conto che la canzone era finita e quando Laguna si affacciò alla porta, indietreggiò di scatto spaventato.  
-Mi stavi spiando?- domandò l'altro, dall'alto dei centimetri in più che gli davano i tacchi. Lo scrutava con occhi  indagatori color del ghiaccio e un'espressione indecifrabile.  
-Ehm... no... io... - cercò in fretta una giustificazione, ma non ne trovò.  
-Io cosa?- Laguna incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò allo stipite, divertito dalla sua reazione -Sei forse venuto a offrirmi un servizio in camera, Arsenal?-  
Weisz, d'un tratto, ricordò di essere mezzo nudo e si allontanò ancora di più in modo squisitamente comico ed impacciato.  
-No... no!- esclamò -E che diavolo era quello?-  
-Quindi stavi origliando?-  
-Passavo di qui e si sentiva- si difese.  
-E per sentire bene hai dovuto aprire la porta?-  
Weisz si rese conto che nessuna scusa reggeva. Come togliersi da quella situazione imbarazzante?  
-Rilassati, non mi disturba mica avere un pubblico.- fece Laguna -Ora però vado a mangiare. Mi fai compagnia?-  
Weisz rimase colpito. Non glielo aveva mai chiesto e lui non avrebbe mai accettato. Prima di quel momento. Anche solo per la sorpresa lo seguì. Laguna non indossava il giaccone quel giorno, quindi poteva vedere molto bene il suo fondo schiena scolpito muoversi sinuoso fra un passo e l'altro. Era qualcosa che azzerava la salivazione. Si sentì un beota ad andargli dietro a quel modo, ma non riuscì a negarsi. Si sedette di fronte a lui, con solo un enorme piatto di patatine, due cheeseburger e due bicchieri di cola a dividerli.  
Restò sorpreso da quanto mangiasse e come riuscisse a tenersi in forma nonostante ciò. Lui era tipo alla terza patatina e quello masticava a pieno regime, concedendosi ogni tanto un sorso di cola.  
-Alla faccia... -  
Immerse una patatina nella salsa e poi gli chiese: -Allora cos'era quella canzone?-  
-Niente di che, la cantavo durante l'ultimo spettacolo e ho avuto un momento musicale.-  
Weisz tacque un po' prima di ammettere.  
-Canti bene.-  
Laguna prese una patatina e gliela spinse fra le labbra.  
-Se vuoi posso far cantare anche te, Arsenal.- propose.  
Weisz avvampò  
-Ma la prossima volta vieni nella mia stanza senza pantaloni.-  
-Cos... cosa??!-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si pulì le labbra. Weisz saltò su come una molla.  
-Guarda che io non ci stavo provando affatto!- esclamò -Tu non mi piaci per niente! Non mi fido di te.-  
Laguna afferrò l'asciugamano che aveva sulle spalle e lo attirò verso di sé, zittendolo con la lingua senza tanti preamboli. Weisz restò quasi soffocato dal suo profumo oltre che dall'effusione e sentì le gambe cedere mentre l'altro si muoveva nella sua bocca con l'impeto di un maremoto. Prima di lasciarlo, lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli soffiò all'orecchio:  
-Io invece ci sto provando, Arsenal. Quando vuoi.-  
Weisz dovette sedersi per non cadere, le ginocchia molli. Restò a guardare la porta anche dopo che l'altro era uscito, sconvolto. Quando si rese conto di avere i pantaloni dolorosamente tirati saltò in piedi e urlò.  
-Maledetto! Quando vuoi un cazzo!-  
-Scusa dici a me?- la porta si aprì di nuovo. Jinn era appena entrato con Kleene al seguito e Weisz arrossì ancora di più e si defilò coprendosi come poté. I due fratelli si guardarono, poi guardarono il tavolo, che era rimasto un totale disastro.  
-Lagunan ci ha provato.- concluse Kleene, rigirandosi fra le dita un bicchiere imbrattato di rossetto.  
-Mi chiedevo quando lo avrebbe fatto.- sospirò Jinn, rubando dai resti del piatto alcune patatine.  
-Io mi chiedo quando ci proverai tu con Shiki, fratellone.-  
-Cosa?!-  
-Cosa?- fece la gnorri la sorella e si precipitò a procacciarsi una mega porzione di patatine a sua volta.  
  
  
Weisz era furente. Non solo si era lasciato slinguazzare da mr.rossetto e tacchi a spillo, ma aveva fatto anche una clamorosa figura di merda davanti agli altri. Senza contare che era sembrato un verginello idiota. Le cose non stavano così e odiava che lo sembrassero. E soprattutto non sopportava che Laguna lo perculasse così a titolo gratuito. Si diede due manate alle guance e senza pensarci troppo entrò dritto nella stanza dell'altro, spalancando la porta.  
Che a dire il vero era stata lasciata socchiusa.  
-Questa me la paghi, stronzo!- berciò.  
Laguna lo stava aspettando seduto sul letto con solo gli stiletti addosso. Quando lo vide si leccò le labbra ed incrociò le gambe in modo sensuale.  
-Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di venire nudo?- gli soffiò.  
Weisz s'irrigidì.  
-Non è quello che intendevo!- esclamò sul piede di guerra, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi pettorali e dalla linea delle spalle. Era magro, ma i muscoli erano ben formati, aveva addominali di tutto rispetto e fra essi brillava un piccolo piercing argentato. E sotto... era molto ben messo. Voleva chiaramente attentare ai suoi neuroni e ci stava riuscendo alla grande.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si alzò con grazia e gli si avvicinò con fare sensuale, per poi prendergli il viso fra le dita.  
-Ah, sì? Allora perché non esci dalla stanza?-  
Weisz deglutì.  
Già.  
Perché?  
Forse perché lo stronzo era davvero sexy?  
Forse perché lo stava ammaliando con qualche malefico potere?  
Si liberò della sua presa con uno scatto e Laguna parve confuso, ma durò un attimo, perché Weisz lo spinse contro il muro e s'impossessò delle sue labbra.  
-Maledizione.- ringhiò -Questo non vuol dire che mi fidi di te.-  
Laguna scrollò le spalle con un sorrisetto ed intrecciò le braccia intorno al suo collo.  
-E' un buon inizio, Arsenal.- disse leccandosi le labbra e sfregando il bacino contro il suo. Weisz emise un debole sospiro e continuò a baciarlo e scorse le mani lungo i suoi fianchi. Sentì quelle di Laguna scendere lungo la sua schiena. Una gli cinse la vita, mentre l'altra mano gli carezzava il sedere. Sentì un brivido d'eccitazione e paura all'idea di perdere il controllo. Sentì il dito di Laguna insinuarsi fra le sue natiche e oppose una debole resistenza.  
-Pensavo volessi farlo.- disse Laguna staccandosi un po' da lui, allarmato.  
Weisz distolse lo sguardo.  
-Non è questo... è solo... -  
Laguna prese a baciargli il collo e gli sussurrò.  
-Almeno ora puoi fidarti di me?-  
Weisz arrossì, dannazione, la sua voce parlava direttamente ai suoi bassi istinti, le sue mani calde e forti annullavano qualsiasi resistenza. Era curioso, curioso da morire di sentire come quell'ibrido armonico di virilità e femminilità potesse muoversi su di lui, in lui. Era stato con altri ragazzi, ma era sempre stato attivo. Non aveva esperienze come passivo ed era incredulo che l'avrebbe fatto per primo con... con Laguna degli ex Element Four.  
-Dannazione... - disse -Non l'ho mai fatto.- ammise.  
-Quindi è così.- sogghignò l'altro. Weisz fu per ribattere, ma l'altro lo prese in braccio e lo condusse a letto.  
-Ehi, ehi! Aspetta!- esclamò aggrappandosi a lui per non cadere. Laguna lo mise giù e attivò Tears Lover. Weisz sentì l'acqua strisciare fresca contro la pelle mentre quello gli sfilava i pantaloni.  
-Stai tranquillo.- fece lo Spirito dell'Acqua affabile -Non voglio farti male. Solo, fai quello che dico.-  
Lo sospinse sul materasso e prese a massaggiargli il petto e il ventre, gli addominali, mentre l'acqua scivolava nell'intimità del biondo, inumidendola e preparandola. Weisz gemette sommessamente sentendo l'elemento dell'altro contro le sue pareti bollenti. Le labbra di Laguna lo riempivano di piccoli baci lasciando umide scie sulla pelle. Le sue dita si strinsero intorno al suo sesso. Iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, facendolo sospirare ed abituare all'intrusione. Weisz non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quel tipo fosse tanto gentile nei suoi confronti. Stava dedicandosi al suo piacere con tanta premura. Lo preparò finché non ritenne fosse pronto a ricevere il proprio sesso ed allora gli strinse una mano.  
-Adesso, respira piano.- gli disse.  
Weisz annuì. Sentì l'altro entrare in lui e per un attimo fu per stringere le gambe, ma lottò contro quell'istinto e contro il fastidio. Lo lasciò entrare in sé, concentrando la propria mente sul piacere che gli stava dando con l'altra mano. Quando fu totalmente in lui, Laguna si mosse, dapprima piano, poi, quando sentì il corpo di Weisz rispondere alle sue spinte, aumentò il ritmo.  
Il biondo gemette sonoramente, stringendo la sua mano con forza, quasi sbiancandosi le nocche, inarcando la schiena ad ogni affondo. Laguna sentiva il suo corpo stringersi contro il proprio sesso e godette a sua volta. Affrettò il ritmo, colpendo con forza la prostata di Weisz che ormai annegava di piacere, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Lo sentì irrigidirsi contro il proprio bacino e venire stringendolo dentro di sé. Laguna emise un forte gemito e si liberò a sua volta. Pian piano, i corpi premuti l'uno all'altro si rilassarono. Caldi, frementi, sporchi...  
Laguna uscì da lui e si stese al suo fianco, evidentemente soddisfatto.  
Weisz rimase come stravolto.  
-Ehi, Arsenal... non ti voglio sulla coscienza.- lo richiamò sventolandogli la mano davanti al viso.  
-Piantala.- lo beccò Weisz. Si mise poi su un fianco.  
-Oggi sei strano.- disse.  
-Non pensavo t'importasse di me.- rispose. Stava innervosendosi?  
Weisz decise di continuare il discorso, perché prima o poi doveva parlarci a quattr'occhi.  
-Di solito non mi dai così tante attenzioni.-  
-Tu mi vuoi fuori dall'Edens... -  
Colpito e affondato.  
-Allora perché ci hai provato con me e non con... Jinn.-  
Laguna lo studiò. Dirgli una balla non sarebbe servito.  
-E' solo che mi andava. Sei il mio tipo più di Jinn.- ammise.  
Weisz arrossì di nuovo, colpito.  
-Ma non ci hai mai provato con me.-  
-Diavolo, non puoi fumare come tutti dopo il sesso?!- esclamò esasperato il più grande e fece per alzarsi.  
Con uno scatto, Weisz si mise su di lui, bloccandolo fra sé e il materasso.  
-Sta per succedere qualcosa, non è vero?-  
Laguna spalancò gli occhi.  
-Forse ho trovato un pianeta che potrebbe piacermi.- mentì.  
Il biondo strinse i pugni.  
-Quindi ti sei tolto lo sfizio.-  
-Non ti sarai innamorato di me, adesso?-  
-Smetti di ribattere.- disse Weisz serio -Finché sei su questa nave, sei parte dell'equipaggio. Vedi di non fare cazzate.- lo lasciò andare e prese a rivestirsi. -Ci sono persone che potrebbero preoccuparsi... -  
Laguna restò sorpreso della cosa. Si sollevò piano e guardò l'altro rivestirsi.  
Weisz distolse lo sguardo.  
-Cioè... Shiki e Rebecca potrebbero... anche Kleene... e Pino... -  
Laguna gattonò verso di lui e gli prese nuovamente il volto fra le mani.  
-Ok.- gli disse a fior di labbra, carezzandogli i capelli bagnati -Va bene, Arsenal.-  
Ma era una menzogna e lo sapevano entrambi.  
  



End file.
